The Rejected
Intro This episode focuses on Pete Campbell and Peggy Olson as their life paths diverge. Roger and Lane put Pete in an awkward position with his father-in-law, which leads to Thomas Vogel revealing news about Trudy Vogel. Peggy makes a new friend, who works at Life Magazine, and catches the eye of a potential suitor. A test-group involving the secretaries of the office makes Allison and Don realize the repercussions of their one-night-stand. Synopsis Don and Roger have a phone conference with Lee Garner Jr. of Lucky Strike cigarettes. Eventually they get so tired of talking to him, Don feigns having seen a fire near the building and claims they have to go. They discover that Lucky Strike knows SCDP has been billing them for work SCDP has been doing for other companies. During the phone call, Don receives a short message from Anna, saying, "Stephanie doesn't think we're old", enclosed with an old photo of Don and Anna. Roger and Lane tell Pete that Ponds' wants SCDP to drop Clearasil because they see the company as competition, essentially. Pete is dispirited. In Crane's office, Pete complains that Crane is always looking for a job. Crane mentions that Ken Cosgrove is getting married and also having lunch with him. He suggests Pete come along because Cosgrove always asks about him and that "Worst case, Kenny'll brag too much and you can steal a client from him." On the elevator, Peggy meets Joyce, an assistant photo editor for Life magazine, who shows her some rejected nude photos her friend submitted. As Peggy gets off the elevator, Joyce checks her out. Pete meets his father-in-law, Tom, at a bar. He keeps trying to break the news about Clearasil until Tom tells him that Trudy is expecting. Tom realizes Pete didn't know and wonders why the hell Trudy hadn't told him yet. Although surprised, Pete feels like his "heart's going to burst" at the thought of finally being a father. Tom orders a bottle of champagne. Pete is disheartened and can't tell his father that the Clearasil account was kicked so he lies that SCDP is putting new creative on it. Pete arrives home and Trudy tells him her father drunkenly just called and told her what transpired at the bar. She apologizes and explains she wanted to wait until their anniversary to tell him. Pete is nothing but ecstatic. A focus group is put together for Pond's Cold Cream with Dr. Miller and some of the girls from the office. Don, Peggy and Freddy watch behind a window. Dr. Miller had given Peggy her ring to hold and Peggy is trying it on, imagining herself married as Don observes her with a smile. A girl in the group doesn't know what her boyfriend saw about her but that it probably wasn't her because he eventually broke up with her. Allison is also part of the focus group and says that "It's worse when they notice sometimes." Dr. Miller asks her to elaborate but Allison says it was nothing as she glances at the glass for a moment, knowing Don is probably behind it. Lane stops by Pete's office and asks him to tell Tom about Clearasil being dropped because Roger has already told Pond's that it's been done. Pete tells Lane that he's going to be a father and Lane replies that it should take the sting out of the news but then comes back and congratulates Pete properly. Back at the focus group, the girl who mentioned her ex-boyfriend continues to sob. Eventually it affects Allison who breaks down crying and runs out of the room. Peggy decides to go comfort her and tells her that people cry in the groups all the time. Allison assumes Peggy has slept with Don just as she has and Peggy is outright offended. She tells Allison that her problem is not Peggy's problem and to get over it. Pete, Crane and Cosgrove have lunch. Crane has a call, leaving Pete and Cosgrove alone. Cosgrove comes right out and tells Pete that he doesn't appreciate being talked about behind his back. Pete apologizes and asks Cosgrove how things have been. He works elsewhere but Cosgrove mentions how terrible it was at McCann, that the last time he "saw so many retarded people in one building" was at the state hospital in Vermont where his mom worked at as a nurse. Pete congratulates Cosgrove on getting married and breaks the news that he and Trudy are expecting. Don goes to his office and finds Allison in his office. She closes the door and admits how embarrassed she is about the one-night stand they had. She decides it's best she move on to another company. She asks for a recommendation and loses it when Don tells her she could write whatever she wanted on the recommendation. She throws a cigarette holder at Don that smashes behind him and runs out of the office after calling him a bad person. Peggy peeks from the ceiling window in her office into Don's. Joan then asks Don whether he would be comfortable with Allison resuming her post after she has cooled, to which Don replies, "No." Joyce invites Peggy to an event of her photographer friend. Receptionist Megan finds Joyce a bit pretentious. At the Campbells's, Trudy's parents greet Pete. Pete tells Trudy to show her mother the plans for the maid's room to be turned into a baby room. Pete attempts to break the news to Tom once again who assumes he's asking for a more lavish apartment. After telling Tom that every time he assumes something else, he respects him less, Pete breaks the news and asks for every account Vicks Chemical has, cough drops, vaporub, etc. He tells Tom that Clearasil was conflicted with another company and edged out. Tom says he's been given something to think about but Pete stingingly says, "Really? I think it's pretty simple." Before going to make him and Tom a drink. Tom calls Pete a son of a bitch but Pete merely shrugs. It's night time and Don is still at his office, sitting on his office couch with a drink in hand, the New York skyline behind him. He finally leaves when he hears the janitor start to buff the floors. Peggy arrives at the event for Joyce's friend which is actually a warehouse party. There are a lot of Negroes in attendance. She sees Joyce and meets one of her friend's photography models from the nude photos. Someone with a bear head walks by as Peggy inquires about beer. Joyce gives her a joint instead. Joyce tries to make a move on Peggy as she smokes the joint but she says she has a boyfriend. To which Joyce answers, "He doesn't own your vagina." but Peggy replies, "He's renting it." Don arrives home and starts typing an apology letter to Allison but ultimately scraps it. Back at Joyce's friend's art shindig, Joyce and Peggy are watching a film created by Joyce's friend, Davey Kellogg. Peggy meets another friend of Joyce, Abe, and then the artist, Kellogg. When Peggy suggests he work for SCDP, Kellogg is far from enthused. A police raid suddenly ensues. Abe takes Peggy and they hide in a closet. He brags that he's been arrested before. They kiss. Eventually they come out of the closet and Peggy leaves with Joyce as they ran away from the warehouse laughing. Don arrives at work and meets his new, older secretary, Ms. Blankenship, Cooper's old secretary. Peggy tells Joey about the warehouse party. A secretary swings by and asks them for contributions for a bottle of champagne and to sign the card. Joey signs it but gives no contribution. Peggy looks at the card, veiling her surprise, before giving the card back to the secretary. Joey expressed disbelief that Pete is married to Trudy, saying he'd "get her so pregnant". Pete and Peggy share a moment when she walks over and congratulates him. She heads back to her office, closes the door and lightly bangs her head against her desk a couple of times before letting out a sigh, hands on her hips. Dr. Miller comes into Don's office by mistake. Ms. Blankenship told Dr. Miller Don needed to see here immediately instead of telling her that the meeting was moved like Don asked. She tells him that the study provides evidence that linking Pond's Cold Cream to matrimony would work but he doesn't want to go with that. He disagrees with Dr. Miller's method of getting information possible consumers. Peggy lies on the couch in her office when the phone rings. Joyce makes a lunch date and says she'll meet her in front of Peggy's office because Joyce's friends want to see Megan. Peggy invites Megan to go out with her, Joyce and Joyce's friends but Megan says she can't. As they wait for the elevator, Peggy, glances back at the SCDP lobby, where Lane, Roger, Pete and clients are waiting for Don. She gazes wistfully at Pete as she catches his eye and he smiles. Don walks down the hallway to his apartment. An old man is repeatedly asking his wife coming slowly down the hallway with a handcart if she got pears. She says they will discuss it inside. He looks at their door after they've closed it for a moment before heading inside his apartment. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt (credit only) *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Jared Harris as Lane Pryce *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper (credit only) *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Alison Brie as Trudy Vogel *Joel Murray as Freddy Rumsen *Alexa Alemanni as Allison *Joe O'Connor as Tom Vogel *Cara Buono as Faye Miller *Jessica Pare as Megan Calvet *Zosia Mamet as Joyce Ramsay *Matt Long as Joey Baird *Charlie Hofheimer as Abe Drexler *Randee Heller as Ida Blankenship *Sheila Shaw as Jeannie Vogel Co-Star *Beth Hall as Caroline *Benjamin Scott Perry as Davey Kellogg *Alexandra Ella as Clara *Abby Miller as Dorothy *Karimah Westbrook as Sharon *Gil Christner as Waiter *Murray Gershenz as Elderly Man *Anne Bellamy as Elderly Lady Category:Season 4